


Stuck

by cornflakesareglutenfree



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Toys, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakesareglutenfree/pseuds/cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was *ahem* playing. Solo. By himself. Until it got... uh... STUCK. And he had to call his bff to come help him, you know? Get it out? Ughhhhh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> It's been approximately a hundred years since I wrote this fic. I pulled all my stuff from the interwebs, yadda yadda yadda. I'm kinda over it.

fill for this prompt:

glee-kink-meme.livejournal10780.html?thread=18862364#t18862364

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Oh god no." It can't be stuck. It couldn't… Oh god oh god… what was he going to do? Thank God his parents were in DC and Finn was at Rachel's, so at least there were no witnesses, but how was he going to get himself out of this mess? He couldn't call Blaine; not since he'd started dating the Meerkat. He couldn't call Rachel or Mercedes. He swore. He'd 'cleaned up' before he started playing with his new toy. It had been a birthday gift to himself, his first, since the only things that had ever breeched his ass had been fingers (Blaine's and his own) and then, well,  _Blaine_.

He must not have used enough lube or something, because the toy was stuck just inside the rim of his ass, and to make things worse, the on-off mechanism required a twist of the base. Which was now embedded in his ass. So not only was he fully penetrated by a pink vibrating toy, but it was set to medium and he had no way of changing either of those things.

Kurt looked down at his half hard dick and wanted to weep at the helplessness he felt. He tried to think rationally, something that wasn't as simple as it sounded, since he was getting more and more turned on by the minute, as the toy did it's job inside him, stimulating nerves that had been left untouched since weeks before his breakup, when his sex-life had taken a nosedive right around valentines day. Hmmm…. Valentines Day… Gorilla… David.. DAVID… THAT WAS IT!

He rolled slightly, reaching to his nightstand, stretching to grab his phone, and nearly choked on a wail as the new position rubbed the too-dry toy on his prostate. He quickly shifted back to get more comfortable, panting for a moment, trying to calm himself. When his breathing was almost normal, he brought up David's number and hit "SEND".

It rang twice before a familiar voice answered, jovial as usual. "Change your mind about the nickel arcade, Buddy? I've got a jingly bag of coins with your name on it!"

"Um… well…"

Dave could tell something was off by the hesitance in Kurt's voice. Kurt always sounded sure and confident. "Kurt? Is everything okay? If you have a better idea than the arcade, i'm wide open. Or is it something else? Did I do something? Oh god, what did I do this time? Was it Santana again? cause I swear I didn't tell her any details, she read that stuff when she stole my cell phone. I promised and I keep my promises. Shit. What did she say? We'll see if she ever gets invited to another one of my hockey games…."

"David? DAVID! Slow down! It's nothing you did. Nothing to do with Santana. " a muttered "Thank God" under his breath.

"Oh. oh. Good. Sorry. So what's up?"

"I… Well.. Um… It's… Okay, so you have to promise not to tell anybody…"

"Of course, Kurt you know you can trust me."

"Yes. I know. But um… I also need you to promise not to laugh, okay? It's pretty humiliating. And I don't know who else to call, and I need your help. And I can't believe I called you and I would hang up right now if I had any idea of any other options, but you're my only hope and oh God, if you could die from humiliation…"

"Kurt? Dude, seriously you're freaking me out. Just tell me, okay? I promise not to laugh."

"Okay. I was messing around, like…. y'know… and i tried using a toy… in my… y'know… and… ohgodi'…" The rest came out in such a rush Kurt was sure it wouldn't be understandable. "I bought a vibrator for my birthday but I got it stuck in my ass and I need you to come over to my house to help me get it out." He sucked in a breath and rubbed at his face with his free hand as he waited for a response from David on the other end.

"You're… what? A… Oh god. You're not kidding are you? Holy…. Are you okay? Is it painful? Do you need to go to the hospital? Should I call an ambulance? Shit, Kurt. What do you want me to do? I don't know anything….. about… well… ANYTHING. Oh god." Dave was frantic. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had automatically shoved his feet into his sneakers and grabbed his truck keys when Kurt had said he needed him. Now he flopped down into his desk chair.

"Please, David. I really don't know who else to call, and if you call an ambulance I swear to God I will never speak to you again, got it? This is bad enough without the entirety of Lima knowing. I need you to come over here. And hurry up. It… it's turned on… and it's stuck. Come in through the garage. The door code is 0527. Just close it behind you and come on up. And PLEASE please hurry." Kurt hung up and lie there in his bed panting. Maybe if he came before Dave got here it would be easier. With that thought in mind, Kurt reached for his now entirely erect cock and started stroking with purpose.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dave didn't remember the drive over, but he was careful to park his truck in the street and not the driveway to avoid leaking oil on the un-marred drive. He made his way up the walk to the house. It was dark out, but there was a light installed just a few feet away from the combination pad by the garage door. He made sure to hit the button on the wall by the door into the kitchen and waited just long enough to be sure the garage door was secured.

He made his way through the house. He'd been here a few times with Kurt, Finn & Sam (when he'd been staying here during the school year), for friday night dinner and/or video game marathons, so he knew how to find Kurt's bedroom easily enough.

He still had no idea what Kurt expected him to do, but he figured it would be easier to talk sense to the other boy, convince him to call an ambulance and let the professionals do their jobs, in person. That was the thought in his head as he rounded the corner in the hallway and pushed open the bedroom door just as Kurt arched his back and cried out as he shot cum all over his hand and naked stomach. Dave was frozen with shock, and his pants quickly became uncomfortable as his dick filled at the sight of Kurt whimpering at the stimulation of the toy, which must be where the loud buzzing was coming from.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt was still in his orgasmic high, so he barely heard the gasp in the doorway. He turned his head and saw David standing there, staring at him. He didn't want to think of how he must look right now, but he didn't bother covering up because all he could feel was the incessant buzzing coming inside his ass and the steady vibration was ripping at his nerves.

His voice came out on a relieved sigh, "David." He had to speak around panting moans. He waved his hand, motioning for the other boy to come closer. He reached for the baby wipes he had sitting on the comforter next to him and quickly wiped himself up, embarrassed to have been caught, but too overwhelmed to do much about it. "C'mere. Thank God. I can't turn it off. I can't get it out. I'm so sorry to ask you for this, but I didn't know who else to call. Please. I don't know what to do."

Dave tried to avoid looking at Kurt's body, laid out bare on the bed. He was aware of him, of course, sweating and writhing as he was. He concentrated on Kurt's eyes, which wasn't much better, since they were wide and tearful. He didn't know any better than Kurt what to do or how to fix this situation, but he also wasn't going to tell him that. All he needed was to start running his mouth and start Kurt panicking for real. No, thank you. He'd grown up with a mother prone to histrionics and dramatic shows of emotion and he knew the best ways to avoid such things were calm words and a soft touch.

Speaking of, he laid his hand on Kurt's, and still looking into his eyes whispered as soothingly as he could. "I'm gonna have to look, okay? I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, but spread his legs to give David a better view of the predicament he'd gotten himself into.

"Can I? God. Kurt… I'm gonna have to touch you, okay? But I want you to remember that if this doesn't work, we're gonna have to go in to the hospital or something, okay? But just try to stay calm." The last bit was more for himself. He'd never thought he'd be so close and _intimate_  with Kurt's anatomy. (He'd fantasized, of course. Kurt was the main content of his spank bank, but he'd NEVER in a million years thought he'd actually be able to put his hands on Kurt. That Kurt would  _need_  him to.)

"David. Shut up. Just do whatever you have to, okay? I just want it OUT." Kurt was panting and trying not to squirm as David got closer to his ass and the offending impediment.

He sat on the foot of the bed with one leg pulled up underneath himself so he was facing Kurt, sitting between his spread legs. He glanced up at Kurt's face where it was screwed up and twisted to the side, his eyes tightly closed. He gingerly brought his hands to Kurt's thighs and leaned forward, trying to get a better view of what he could see was a buzzing pink cylinder, wedged inside of Kurt. He didn't know how things like this worked, but he'd already told Kurt that, and he was on orders to try his damndest to get this over with without calling the paramedics.

He brought his fingertips to the ring of muscle that was currently tight and unforgiving around the toy. It was also surprisingly dry. Kurt's muscles clenched even tighter at the contact, causing yet more distress. "Shhh…. Kurt, calm down. You have got to try to relax. Please."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded his head, still not opening his eyes. His nerves already felt raw.

Dave sat back and thought hard. Out of habit he brought his thumb up to his mouth and started to gnaw on the edge of it by his nail. When he realized what he was doing he pulled his thumb away from his mouth and glanced at it to see how much damage he'd done. Not bad. No broken skin. As he sat there staring at the shiny residue of spit on his finger his mind flashed to that time when his step-mom had gotten her wedding ring stuck on her finger when she was bloating and pregnant. He had laughed and laughed when she'd stuck her ring finger in her mouth and pulled with her teeth, using the spit to lubricate it, but sure enough, a minute later it had slid off. She still lorded the victory over his Dad, who had been convinced they'd have to have a jeweler cut it off.

He glanced back down at Kurt and came back to himself.

Oh. OH. He knew what he should try next then. He'd seen something similar in a hundred pornos. If he combined the two thoughts he thought he'd be able to make this work.

"Kurt, can you roll over? Up on your knees?" Kurt was just settling his head and arms onto his pillow and Dave was steeling his nerves when the next words came out of his mouth. "Okay, please,  _please_ , try to stay calm. Try to relax or this won't work. I think I know what I'm doing."

"You think?"

"In theory it should be pretty simple. Now think of something relaxing, dammit. Okay. I got this." The last bit was muttered under his breath. His hands lifted up to Kurt's ass cheeks, spreading them as he leaned forward. All or nothing, he thought, and pressed his open mouth to Kurt's asshole.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt's whole body jerked at the sudden warmth and wetness, but he concentrated on his breathing and tried to think of anything other than what was going on at his ass. The buzzing penetration, the huge strong hands grasping his ass cheeks, massaging the muscle with long fingers, and obviously, David's mouth and tongue working at the muscle.

Dave had never done this before. He knew in theory how this worked. So he did what he always did when he was faced with a daunting task at school or in sports. He thought logically of all the things he'd seen on screen and worked his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. He thought it would be easier to remove the pink vibrator if there was more wetness, so he got Kurt's asshole as wet as he could, and eventually, after a while of Dave devouring Kurt's ass and massaging his cheeks, it seemed to be working. He had decided on what should be next, but he decided to be sure he'd need just another minute or two.

He tried to be detached, he was just helping out a friend, after all. A friend whom he happened to be in love with and wanted with the passion of a thousand pornos, but still. He didn't want to think about how sexy this was, and how much he loved the taste and the clean smell of floral soap and masculine skin and how responsive Kurt was, even though he was obviously trying to contain himself. There were squeaks and whines coming from the pillow Kurt had pressed his face into. There were occasional rocks of the slim, muscular body propped there before him.

Dave pulled back for a deep breath and to inspect his handiwork. The skin around Kurt's hole was red and dripping wet with saliva. Dave moved his hands, holding the cheeks spread wide with the fingers of one hand while using the fingers of his other hand to test the muscle of his hole, to see if he was relaxed enough to attempt to pull the toy out.

At the touch of David's fingers, Kurt's whole body started to tremble. He'd never been rimmed before, as it had been a squick of Blaine's, and even with the discomfort and overstimulation coming from the toy, he found that having David's mouth and lips and oh, dear God,  _that tongue_ , were so incredibly hot that not only did he have to concentrate on relaxing his muscles, he was busy concentrating on not rutting against David's face and reaching down to fist his fully re-charged cock.

The muscle under Dave's fingers was plenty stretched, so he reached in and used the lubrication of his spit to start to stretch Kurt even more, fitting his fingers in. He knew he'd have to breach that second ring of muscle before getting the toy out, he'd done research on it months ago, trying to decide if he'd be a top or a bottom when he finally found someone stupid enough or drunk enough to have sex with him. He had never ever thought he'd be here, using that knowledge to stretch out Kurt Fucking Hummel's beautiful ass while he made the sexiest, dirtiest noises into a pillow with his butt in the air. And yet, here he was, two fingers from each hand massaging into Kurt's ass while he pressed his mouth in between them and added yet more spit and feeling the vibrations of the toy on his tongue.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dave was lost in the aroma and flavor and the entire majestic experience of having his face buried in Kurt Hummel's ass when he finally felt it. It budged! He'd been running his tongue around the edges of the vibrator and rubbing at Kurt's hole with his fingers, sopping with his saliva, when he felt the hard plastic give just the slightest bit, bouncing back and sliding just the tiniest bit. He was consumed with excitement and considered pulling away to tell Kurt, but on one hand he didn't want to lose the progress he'd made, and on the other, he wasn't entirely sure Kurt was in any mental position to respond to him, seeing as he'd been keening and whimpering incoherently into his pillow for the past half hour while Dave sucked and massaged his backend.

He pulled with his mouth and decided that suction was what he needed, so he pulled his fingers back so they were just spreading Kurt's cheeks and holding his gaping hole wide while Dave sealed his mouth tight around Kurt's hole and sucked  ** _hard_**  all at once. He felt a surge of triumph as it slid forward a bit, so he breathed through his nose and did it one more time. When he felt the plastic pass the rim of Kurt's ass and into his mouth he pulled away just enough to catch his teeth on the edge and pulled back slowly, finally removing the offending 'toy' from Kurt's body.

Kurt twitched as the vibrator slid out of him and shifted just slightly at the same moment that David's head lifted in just such a way that the toy, still secure in his mouth tilted and for just a second, no a split second, the maddening vibration slipped against his prostate, and it was enough to send Kurt into a screaming, gasping, spasming orgasm. His whole body rocked in the air, seeking friction for his pulsing, untouched cock as he emptied himself onto his sheets.

Dave watched, jaw slack, vibrator still clutched in his teeth, buzzing away, as Kurt lost all control and his orgasm took over him, mind and body. When Kurt's whole body collapsed forward, he realized he still had the toy gripped in his mouth, quickly removing it and turning the dial so the buzzing stopped. He looked at it, unsure as to what to do with it now that it was out, but he spotted the pile of baby wipes Kurt had dropped off the side of the bed when he'd gotten there, so he just set it on the pile for Kurt to take care of later.

He became very aware of the extremely uncomfortable bulge in his jeans as his eyes raked across Kurt's flawless form stretched out in front of him. He caught himself and jerked up, standing and facing the door, adjusting his junk so the zipper was no longer a danger to his future with Drunk Faceless Homo.

The movement of the bed when David stood up jerked Kurt back to consciousness and he turned his head to see Dave studying a framed campaign photo from Kurt's run for Class President so many months ago. He could see the tension in that mighty frame and called out softly. "David?" When he spun around Kurt's attention was caught on the hazel eyes that were looking at his headboard, refusing to look down at him, a flush lighting up that wide, gentle face, and red, chapped, abused lips that had so recently been caring for Kurt so tenderly. "C'mere."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dave's eyes flashed down to Kurt's flushed face and then to his own feet as he shuffled over to the other side of the bed, sitting down on the edge, but turned in to face Kurt.

"No. Come here. Lie down here by me. Please? But take your shoes off first."

Dave laughed a little at the command, but did as he was told. By the time he turned back to the bed, shoeless, Kurt had wiped himself up again and grabbed a towel that had been hanging over his desk chair and laid it over his wet spot on the bed before climbing back on and motioning Dave down.

Dave lowered himself onto the unused pillow and lay there stiffly, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out why Kurt wanted him there. He felt Kurt shifting closer, and was confused, but malleable when his arm was shoved up and Kurt snuggled himself up under it, leaning just a little over Dave's chest and pulling his face down so Kurt could see it. Dave finally looked at Kurt's face, but Kurt wasn't looking back at him. He was staring at his lips. Wha- Oh. Kurt brought up an orange tube of chaptsick and was gentle as he applied it to Dave's chapped lips and smoothed it with a fingertip. Dave's eyes slammed shut and he was rudely reminded of Kurt's nudity when a muscular thigh was draped over him, so near to his own aching hard-on which was, thankfully, still inside his jeans.

"David." It was a breathy moan against his mouth just before Kurt pressed in, laying gentle kisses on abused lips, barely making contact. "That was amazing. I was so scared that we'd have to go to the hospital, but you were so good." Kurt was still staring at that mouth, those lips as he whisper/moaned the words into David's skin. "So so good." He pressed forward again to kiss him, only this time it was less gentle, had more purpose. He pulled David's lower lip into his mouth, laving it gently with his tongue, soothing it and enjoying the fruity taste of his own lip balm on David's mouth. Something about it made him feel so possessive and he growled a little as he moved so he was giving the same care to David's top lip as well, curling his tongue in and swiping against his perfect teeth and further, wanting to taste himself in David's mouth, no- needing to taste it. It was earthy and it was mixed so well with the scent of the balm from his lips and the faint whisp of floral soap that hung over them both now.

Dave had been frozen at the shock of having Kurt whispering and moaning and kissing him, all pressed up against him, wrapped over him in Kurt's  _bed_. And Kurt was  _naked_. Then Kurt started sucking on his tongue and he  _lost it._

His hands were in Kurt's hair, pulling him in closer and he rolled his body to the side so they were chest to chest, separated only by Dave's clothes. He heard Kurt's whimper and had to pull back to lay a sucking bite on his lower lip before moving to his jaw and just under his ear.

When David's teeth scraped at the skin just below his ear, he felt the chills run up and down his entire body, his cock desperate to play again, but he'd come too hard already, and that was his second orgasm in the hour, so it would be a while before Kurt was ready to go again. He pulled David's face back and glanced down at his shirt. "Why are you still dressed?" He sounded surprised, even to himself. He somehow hadn't grasped the fact that he was lying there naked while David was still fully dressed, socks and all. Well, he would take care of that. He quickly unbuttoned his overshirt, pulling it out to the sides, but getting caught at those massive (delicious shiver inducing) shoulders. "You're gonna have to sit up. Help me out here. Want you naked."

Dave could feel his eyes flying wide to Kurt's face, but he obeyed quickly enough. The shirt was gone and the plain tee underneath with it. He had a split second to feel self conscious before Kurt was tugging his socks off and attacking his belt buckle, shoving at his shoulder so that he fell back on the pillows, making it easier for him to pull off his jeans and boxers.

All too suddenly Dave was lying completely bare. The first time he'd ever been naked in front of someone who wasn't a doctor since he was a baby. (Not including that time his cousin Ralph had de-pants him at the pool summer before sixth grade of course.)

Kurt took one long look before he climbed back up the bed over David, settling his knees on either side of muscular thighs, pressing his belly down to add pressure to the generous erection lying there leaking. His hands were on massive upper arms while his lips attacked a collar bone liberally sprinkled with chest hair. "I'm too sore for you to fuck me tonight, but maybe next time, hmmm?" Kurt chuckled breathily as David's shuddering groan moved his chest enough for kurt to wobble on his perch lying flat against him. "I'd like that. I know we'll have to have a conversation later about relationship status and what we want from each other aside from  _this_ ," He rocked his body just enough to add some friction to David's distended cock. "but for right now I just really  _really_ want to taste your dick. So later we can talk about how much we matter to each other and how great it feels to be able to do this together, but for this moment I want you to think about how much I appreciate you saving me from a fate worse than Ed Hardy. I want you to think about how having you take care of me like that made me come harder than I ever have in my life, and I want you to think about just how I wish we could do everything right now. But there are lots of different ways of making love and I'm about to show you  _one_."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 

 

Dave stared at the ceiling, trying not to come on the spot.

Kurt slid south, scraping with teeth and sucking kisses into the broad chest, moving from his collarbone down to his breast bone and over to tease a nipple with his open mouth. He smiled at the sharp noise David made and sucked and laved with his tongue. As he worked him over, his hands made their way across that wide expanse of muscle and flesh, determined to touch every inch.

He worshipped David in a way he'd never allowed himself to before, losing himself in the touch and taste of his skin and the raspy brush of body hair, ever aware of the pressure against his stomach of David's erect cock. He worked his way down over his ribs and down to skirt the outside of his abdominal muscles, purposefully avoiding his leaking erection. He pressed his face into the hollow between his pelvic vee and his upper thigh, inhaling deeply. He scraped his teeth over the tender flesh and moved down, paying attention to each line of sinew visible on the impressive thighs.

Kurt giggled at David's sharp jerk when he found a ticklish spot on the inside of his knee as he worked his way back up the opposite leg. All this time he'd been drawing glorious sounds from David's lips, enough that it was nearly a soundtrack playing, David the instrument and Kurt the player.

Dave was breathless and dizzy in a way he'd only ever been when coach made them run drills at practice. This was a different sort of dizzy, though. Kurt's mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere. His arms, sides, legs, but still avoiding his groin. Dave sucked in a stuttering breath and was trying to will himself not to reach down and grip his own cock when Kurt pulled away and everything was still for a moment and he took it as a welcome break to try and gather his control.

Kurt leaned up from his position at hip level just enough to make out the look on David's face. His eyes were squeezed shut, his forehead creased and his teeth gritted as he panted and groaned. Kurt smiled softly and took a moment to just absorb that look. He'd think later about why the view seemed so precious. Now he had other plans.

He reached with one hand to grasp David's cock just at the base. The large body beneath him went incredibly still as he stroked up to the tip and back down. Kurt grinned and pulled a little with his hand, angling it so when his mouth wrapped around the head, he was able to sop up the dribbling precum with his tongue.

Dave's whole body jolted and Kurt's name left his lips in a high pitched wail that he would never admit to later. It was incredible. The heat and wetness were so encompassing and he couldn't think. He could feel Kurt lying there between his spread thighs and it was so surreal. He was lying naked in Kurt Hummel's bed, with a naked Kurt Hummel, and Kurt Hummel's mouth was wrapped around his dick while he lay here whimpering and crying out like a girl. But hey- it didn't get any more gay than having sex with a guy, right? So may as well femme it up.

Kurt pulled off and started laying wet, sucking kisses all over the length and sides of David's cock the way he had with the rest of his glorious muscular body, and after a few minutes of that care the entire length was shiny with saliva.

He held in a small joyful giggle at the thought of what David's reaction would be when Kurt showed him his best trick. It was a talent he'd honed ever since he'd finally forced himself to read some very uncomfortable pamphlets. As soon as he'd set down one titled "Cat got your tongue? Or is that a dick in your mouth?" he'd decided that he wanted to be able to do what it called 'deep throating', where you are able to relax your gag reflex and the penis went all the way down in.

The pamphlet said that slow practice was best so you could learn to regulate your breathing so you didn't pass out and/or die from suffocation. So he'd started small and worked his way up, and by the time he'd been in a position to show Blaine, he had it perfected, if he did say so himself. And Blaine certainly never complained. He'd just begged for more.

But Blaine wasn't here, and David wasn't going to know what hit him. ( _or swallowed him.)_ With one last wicked laugh, Kurt breathed in through his nose and slowly started to press forward, relaxing his throat and concentrating on the sensation of the head as it slid back and in. He didn't stop until he was flush with David's pubic hair. He became aware again of the whimpering, helpless noises above him. He swallowed deeply around Dave's cock and was confused when David's hands came down to grasp his face, but when he looked up through his lashes to meet those hazel eyes, they were wide with panic. Kurt decided to swallow one more time before pulling back to ask David what was wrong, but first he reached his fingers of one hand down to stroke at David's testicles.

Dave's head slammed back into the pillow when he felt Kurt groping his balls. He'd tried to get Kurt's attention by grasping his face, but Kurthad just looked up at him and made it worse. By worse, of course, he meant that he was sure he was a split second from coming, and virgin or no, he knew that it wasn't cool to just come in somebody's mouth… or throat… oh God…. thinking about having his dick in Kurt's throat wasn't helping… Shit… think about something unsexy… Um… Disney movies… notgoodenough… Puppies… not…. OOH… that time he walked in on Santana going down on Brittany. He took a deep breath and started to concentrate, but just as he closed his eyes to try in earnest, Kurt swallowed and tugged on his sac with one hand while stroking back down his crack with the other.

Kurt had just reached behind Dave's balls to slide his fingers down with one hand while still toying with his testicles with the other when he decided one last swallow before he had to pull up for air. It was right at that moment that he felt David's whole body jerk and a screeching howl was emitted just as he felt hot, thick fluid start to fill his throat. He concentrated on taking it all down and when David's body collapsed, Kurt pulled up slowly, gently releasing the softening length from between his lips.

He knew he was good, obviously, but he'd never had it end so quickly. He panted in a few breaths as he pushed himself up and crawled towards the pillows, but just as he was about to collapse beside David, his face was cradled by a pair of soft, giant hands. He was pulled into a fierce kiss that gentled quickly.

Dave buried his face into Kurt's neck and started whispering into the skin there. "Thank you. God I hope I didn't hurt you. That was so amazing. You are the single most beautiful, sexy, stunning creature on the planet and I don't know why you care about me, but I swear I'll make it worth your while." He pulled back and met Kurt's gaze and continued "But if this was just a fluke that's okay too. I mean - - " he glanced down quickly, as if gathering courage, but was back a moment later. "if you don't want to make a.. a  _'thing_ ' of us then I get it. I promise not to be weird. We can go back to how it was." He tried not to show the heartbreak he was feeling at the thought, but it was the truth. He would do anything for Kurt, including giving up a chance at  _this._

Kurt listened to David fill his ears and his heart with endearments and lovely things and his eyes pricked with a hint of tears. Then when David pulled back his heart broke because he could see what it was costing him to say the words, especially since it was obvious he meant every one of them. "David… you would give it up? For friendship?"

Dave tilted his head and scrunched his forehead, determined that Kurt understand him. "For  _you_." He reached for Kurt's hand and gripped it in his own. "I'd do  ** _anything_**  for you." Dave stared at their hands where Kurt had twined their fingers together, then gathered the courage to glance back up at his face.

Kurt was crying in earnest now, tears running down his face unchecked. He grabbed a corner of the pillowcase underneath him to wipe at his face before leaning over so he could meet David's lips in a short kiss, pulling away just enough to lean their foreheads together. He rubbed his nose against David's and whispered "I know." He sighed, content. "I know." He was just where he wanted to be, where he wanted to stay.

"Really?" Dave's voice held shock and hope when he leaned back to look into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt realized he must have said that last bit out loud, but couldn't feel bad about it. It was the truth. "Yes." Then in a lighter tone "Now would you kindly hold me? Because I am exhausted and would love nothing more than to fall asleep on your chest right now, if you don't mind."

Dave let out an incredulous laugh, but rolled so he was on his back and lifted his arm like Kurt had shown him earlier. "Do I mind? Yeah, sure. I definitely have better places to be."

Kurt reached over to click off the bedside lamp before rolling to stretch out next to David and pulling up the comforter. He yawned and muttered a quiet "Ha ha you're hilarious, David. Goodnight." before rubbing his face in to the soft flesh above David's pec muscle and falling almost instantly to sleep.

Dave lay there for a while though, thinking. About Kurt. About hope and unconditional love. And thanking God for awkward pink vibrators. With a soft chuckle he leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead and drifted off to sleep.

 

  



End file.
